


Weird Quirks

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Quirks [1]
Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: #17, Quirks, Weird quirks, crying child, daddy longlegs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#17: Feel the need to run and nurse a crying baby in a store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weird Quirks

**Author's Note:**

> This will more like be a series on its own, maybe. Well this is a story about weird quirks (mother/father/ect). If you know a weird quirk, do let me know.

Quick random one-shots.  
#17. Feel the need to run and nurse a crying baby in store.

It was a Tuesday day and I was going shopping today. Though it was Nova's turn to go shopping, but he said he was super busy with things and that he wouldn't be able to do shopping today. But he said he will cook dinner if I go shopping for him. What, it was a great deal.

Holding the list while I walk through aisle after aisle of food and necessaries or essentials. Though both are the same but I don't care. Finally making it to the dairy products, I heard a child cry. Seeing the child there cry, almost made me drop the milk and to 'shh' them. No! Don't do it, Pete. It's a trap, the mother is close by, she is. She wouldn't leave her child there to simply leave.

But after a minute, I realize the mother wasn't going to come by. Putting the milk in the basket, I walked over to the crying child. Looking through the aisle I could see it was empty. "Hey there kiddo, it's okay. Shhh, shhh it's okay. Are you lost?" Seeing the child's eyes covered with tears, I could help but open my arms. Like this the child rushed into arms, crying softly. Picking the poor thing up, I gently rock the crying child until there was only hiccups.

When the child was calmed down, I asked the child again. "It's okay kiddo. Is your mother in the store?" I could feel a nodding motion on my shoulder. "Here, let go find your mother." Carrying the child while holding the basket to the front I finally saw someone who worked here. "Excuse me miss, this child lost its mother in the store." Seeing her eyes lit up, she walked to the counter. Pressing the button she said, "Mothers, check your carts. If one of you is missing a child, do come to the front."

The child continued to cry but it was soft. Gently shaking and rocking the child, I hummed soft songs while we waited. I had to ignore the look from her until she said this. "You seem to know what your doing." Looking at her, my face was burning up. Smiling at her, I nod my head. "Yeah, I use to babysit for my Aunts friends children. There would be like five children and it was always chaotic until it's time for their naps." Chuckling light she smiled and laughed along. "I bet so."

When the mother appeared she looked like any worried mother. When the child smiled and yell "Mommy!" I gently place the child down, as the child bolted to its mother. "Thank you so much!" She tried to pay for my food but I told I still had more to get and a 'no thank you but thank you'. I mean sure I get dirty looks from certain mothers but this once I was glad she didn't yell at me for anything I haven't done.


End file.
